dol_aderynfandomcom-20200214-history
House Kagine
History Background House Kagine has become a well-established family, over the last century, among the Elyrian nobility for the exceptionally high quality of wine that comes from our vineyards. House Kagine is better known among the general populace for Midas County, as this is the county that the family has vigilantly presided over and protected for two generations. Values Exceptionally wise, with a heavy focus on both artisanship and forward thinking, House Kagine enjoys the finer points of life. Knowledge is easily the most prized objective above all else in House Kagine, with a glass of wine in one hand and a book of modern science in the other, they prefer to not be heavy handed in our ways. They value the individual, free trade, and free speech in Midas County, and as such we look after our own. Characteristics The family of House Kagine values intellect and agility over strength. Sons and daughters are generally blessed with dark hair and brown eyes, which only serves to further express our values of lithe, agile archers and skilled fencers. With our focus on the homefront rather than war, it is in our troops best interest to be agile so as to catch bandits and vagabonds in their retreat. Outside of combat, House Kagine loves forward thinking with new ideas, inventions and innovations; the pursuit of science is something we’ll always support, from alchemy to mechanical contraptions, from Akashic studies to hopefully someday, the Gift. Current Situation With Lord William Kagine on the doorstep to the afterlife, Lord Sora Kagine will soon take his place. With a focus on the future, House Kagine will be ever vigilant and protective of our peoples, both in our House and County. House Kagine will continue its craft in wine, its leadership of Midas County, and a newly found interest in the Arcane Arts. But until anyone is actually found with the Gift, we will focus our research on alchemy. Positions As a House lording over a County, and as such, there are several positions available within House Kagine. Lord Kagine is expected to keep the bloodline pure, so should you wish to join House Kagine as a son or daughter, you should contact us swiftly. Sworn vassals of other Houses will have specific roles within House Kagine for County positions, from leading the troops of Midas County as her Major, to assisting Lord Kagine as his Right Hand. * The Hand - Right hand to the Count, advisor, and the one in charge should the Count be absent for any reason. –Open- * Major - The leader of the County military. While each town has a Captain, the county will have a Major to oversee the Captains. –Open- * Judge - We expect every town to deal with their own villainy, however, in times of crime spanning multiple towns, a county judge and punishment will be in order. –Open- * Magistrate - The man or woman in charge of county finances, coffers, or any other paperwork that may arise within the county or House. –Open- * Head of Research and Development - The leader and driving force behind our vision and focus on the future. –Open- * Vineyard and Wine Headmaster - The Headmaster is the one who oversees all wine production for House Kagine. This is a high class position for those who enjoy working with their hands. -Open- * Vineyard Laborer --- House Kagine is always in search of the finest laborers to work in the vineyards, in order to produce Elyria's finest wine. Contact us to reserve a slot for you and your family, this comes with many benefits including your own home! * Barons/Baronesses - We are always looking for Barons and Baronesses to pledge their allegiances to our House and County. While being a Baron you do not need to be part of our House, we ask that you be sworn vassals to our House so as to ensure our County works together as a family. We're looking for people interested in establishing bustling trade towns with good producers, as well as supplier towns with farmers, miners, and all of the honorable professions that work with their hands. Get in touch with House Kagine soon to reserve your spot! –Open- (2/5 taken)